The last cat-dryad
by Sky Eyes1
Summary: A strange new queen arrives at the junkyard, and Munku and she immediately fall in love with each other. But he, like the others as well, doesn't know her dangerous secret...


1 I am the new spring of your hearts  
  
2 [pic]  
  
3 (The last cat-dryad)  
  
  
  
She is the twilight, she is the dawn,  
  
She is the moon, and she is the sun,  
  
She is the water, she is the fire,  
  
She is our dreams, the mystical desire.  
  
She gives us the love and if she dies,  
  
We'll loose our last hope of us.  
  
Look her and feel her, how she dances through the air,  
  
She is our forgotten heart, the distant flaming flare.  
  
3.1.1.1.1.1.1 I'm the last cat-dryad in the whole world,  
  
And now I must leave you without a word.  
  
So sing with me my departing song,  
  
Already I won't live so long.  
  
If only somebody helps me…  
  
Jellicles, you are my last hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
3.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 1~  
  
3.1.1.1.1.1.1.2  
  
A new day had begun. Two pair of eyes were looinkg down at the junkyard.  
  
-Look down there, Sihaya- came a voice of an old female cat.-This is your new home. The only place where you can be in safe.  
  
-I still can't understand, why can't you come with me- answered a sorrowful female voice.  
  
-Haven't I told you, fairystar? I'm old. My death 's minute comes nearer every day. And when I die… you'll be the last cat-dryad in the whole Universe. You must be in safe. The Jellicles are nice, generous breedmates of us. They will take care of you. But they could be kind anyhow, never tell them you're a cat-dryad. Still less you are the last. If they ask what is that star on your forehead, say that it's only a pattern.  
  
-I don't want to start my life here with lies- replied the queen.  
  
-I'm sure you don't, but you must- said the old female.-Altough you're the last of us, you've got a lot of enemies who you don't know about. If you don't beware of them, they'll capture you at the first time.  
  
-But what can I do for them? Why should they need me?  
  
-Listen to me. When Mother Earth created us, our females, you and me too, recieved as a present a primeval instict: when somebody injures one of their loved ones, they take over the pain from their friends. They suffer with them. In this way, the females are loosing their enormous magic powers for a short time; and if their enemy is clever, he can get control over them in this status.  
  
-And how?  
  
-If he takes off the female's necklace.- sighed the female.-If should it occur, he gets on the female's powers, and he can use it whatever kind of evil-doing, as he likes.  
  
The girl shuddered and turned away in sorrow.  
  
-Do you understand me already, Sihaya?- asked the old cat-dryad silently.  
  
-Can you understand, why must you beware and why I can't go with you?  
  
The queen sadly nodded.  
  
-Yes..- she whispered.  
  
-Go then.- said the female.-Go. The cat-dryads' family is no more alive and I'll follow them beyond the Heaviside Layer before long too. But your life goes on, you must live, Sihaya, because you're the last of us! Help the Jellicles, be their sister!  
  
-Yes… yes, Gemina, I'll try.  
  
-Go then, my little fairystar.- smiled the old female.  
  
The younger took a step then turned back to the elder queen.  
  
-Thanks for all your care, sister.- she said.- You were my mother instead of our mother.  
  
The elder smiled at her.  
  
- I love you, my little sister.- she replied.- Go now. Be happy with the Jellicles. Bring a new spring in their heart.- she sighed deeply.- Maybe they'll realize their mistakes.  
  
Sihaya sighed. She looked down to the junkyard.  
  
-Gemina, could you tell me…  
  
She turned to her right side. Her elder sister wasn't there already.  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 2~  
  
She was walking down the uninhabited street. On her right side there was a ruined building, on the other side there were a lot of wrecks and waste.  
  
She was magically beautiful, slim and tall, as usually the cat-dryads. Around her eyes there was the typical, light blue mask-pattern, and on her forehead, there sparkled the distinctive feature of the cat-dryads: the royal-blue star. Her fur was totally white, except her upper arms and ankles; around them complicated blue patterns (like Mehndi-tattoos.) meandered. The tuft-of-hairs on her shoulder were royal blue too. Her tail gleamed in water-blue. There was a thin, light blue halter neckline around her neck. Her noble and bewitching features would have enchanted whomsoever.  
  
Suddenly she felt she wasn't alone.  
  
-You!- she cried.- Behind the rubbish! Why do you hide from me?  
  
A young female came out of the ruined house. She was small, slim, her fur were black, brown and white. She was very young, but very lovely.  
  
"Just a child" tought Sihaya."She won't recognize me."  
  
-Sorry- said the girl.- I've never seen you before. I didn't know you're like Coricopat and Tantomile.  
  
-What??…Sorry ,I don't understand you- said Sihaya surprisingly.  
  
-Oh, how silly I am!- shouted the little female.- I forgot you're new. Hello, I am Jemima.  
  
-My name is Sihaya. Hello.  
  
Jemima turned away.  
  
-Vicky! Come here! She doesn't injures!- she shouted.  
  
-Of course not- Sihaya tought. The little female came back to her with an other girlcat. She was small, but not as her friend, and totally white.  
  
-Hello- she said nicely.- I'm Victoria.  
  
-Hello- the cat-dryad returned the girlcat's greeting.- I am Sihaya.  
  
-When did you come here?- Jemima asked.  
  
-In the morning.- Sihaya replied.- With my sister.  
  
-Where's she?-Victoria looked around.-I can't see anybody.  
  
-She… couldn't come with me.- Sihaya said sorrowfully.  
  
-And why?  
  
-I… must not say so.  
  
-But why?  
  
-I can't tell it to you.-Sihaya sighed deeply.-I can't.  
  
-But…  
  
-Don't be nosey, Jemima!- Victoria said.- If she doesn't want to tell, then she doesn't tell it to us.- She looked at Sihaya.-Am I right, our new sister?  
  
-Sister?- the cat-dryad whispered affectedly.  
  
-Of course. We like new mates!-Jemima said, with a smile on her face.-This beautiful star on your forehead… Maybe you will be the seductress of the Jellicles, as ravishing you are!  
  
-Oh, no! Bombalurina will scratch Sihaya's eyes out then!-Victoria laughed.  
  
-Surely-Jemima nodded. -Or maybe you will be the first fan of the Rum Tum Tugger… Of course, only after Etcetera…  
  
-Or you will be the nicest student for Mistoffelees! –Victoria cut in.-I saw, you've got magical powers- haven't you?  
  
-In my early home…- Sihaya sighed.- My friends knew me as a sorceress.  
  
"Because all of us were magicians "she tought.  
  
-Great!- Jemima shouted. -Misto will like you, I'm sure!  
  
-Wait a minute, wait!-Sihaya interputed while she was laughing.- Bombalurina, Mistoffelees… for me, like you were talk about Martians!  
  
-Oohps, sorry!- guffawed the two kittens.  
  
-Just we are very happy you are here! –Jemima said.- We don't meet every day such as charitable new ones. Especially, if she's older than us.  
  
-You could be the same age as Alonzo or Munkustrap.-Victoria added.  
  
-Look.- said Sihaya.- Who they are?  
  
-Alonzo is the other dandy…  
  
-… And Munkustrap is our second-in-command.  
  
-Second-in-command?-Sihaya asked surprisedly.  
  
-Yes.- Victoria replied.- Our real leader is wise Old Deuteronomy. But he's old already, as his name says… In this way, Munkustrap is our protector- leader.  
  
-I hope I get to know him.- Sihaya said.  
  
-You will, get your cool- Jemima chuckled.- We 'll take you to him immediately.  
  
-Yes, you're new-Victoria added.- He must get acquainted with you. What are we waiting for? Come, Sihaya!  
  
Victoria took Sihaya's right hand, Jemima caught her left hand, and they started to running.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
The Jellicle protector stretched himself. He woke up a few minutes ago. Walked out the warehouse, where he was sleeping, and looked around.  
  
"We're looking forward to an exciting day" tought, while he was smiling."Our kittens will see to it."  
  
At that moment he heard a shouting voice.  
  
-Jemima, Vicki! Where are you, don't make jokes with me!  
  
-That's a female's voice but I 've never heard it before- Munkustrap murmured and he hurried to the course of the tone. He jumped up on a stone- fence, then down to the street, and he saw the gleaming white female.  
  
-Hey, you!-he exclaimed.-What are you doing here?  
  
Sihaya was so afraid. She fell behind the kittens, and couldn't find them anywhere. When Munkustrap yelled at her, she got frightened still more. Turned away scaredly.  
  
-What do you want from me?- she cried.  
  
Munkustrap stared at her. Sihaya's beauty took his breath away.  
  
"What an attractive queen… Queen!? A godess! These sparkling, sea-blue eyes, this noble face, this shapely body…Yes, she's a goddess, there can be no doubt of that!" he tought captivately.  
  
-I asked something of you!- Sihaya shouted again.- Show me yourself!  
  
-Certainly!- Munkustrap laughed and he stepped out the shadow, where he has  
  
been standing recently.  
  
-Don't fear- he said nicely, when he saw the alarm in the queen's eyes.  
  
-I won't hurt you.  
  
-Why did you cry at me then?- Sihaya asked distrustfully. Altough she liked the male, she was frightened yet.  
  
-Forgive me – Munkustrap smiled.- This is a dangerous quarter of the city, and a lot of bandits like it. I couldn't know you are one of them or not.  
  
-So you tought I'm a bandit?- Sihaya sneered.- I don't know: should I get hurt or consider it as a compliment?  
  
-Please yourself.- Munkustrap laughed. He liked this quick-witted answer.- Who are you?- he asked then.- I've never seen you here before.  
  
-Maybe because I'm new here.- smiled the female and she bowed herself in front of the male.- My name is Sihaya.  
  
"It becomes to her" Munkustrap tought. "Ethereal and beautiful."  
  
-Welcome to the junkyard, Sihaya- he said kindly.- I am Munkustrap.  
  
-Munkustrap? You are Munkustrap?- asked the queen surprisedly.  
  
-Yes… why? Have we already met somewhere? – Munkustrap asked back in the same voice.-Cause I don't think so. I would remember such a beautiful girl.  
  
-Not you are the first whom I met here.- Sihaya expounded and she blushed a little. - First I met with two kittens, Jemima and Victoria. They told me they take me to you because you are their leader. I've fallen behind them, and… I am here now.  
  
-It's not a surprise- Munkustrap said with a smile on his face.- The world is little. But you look brawny. How could you lose contact with them? Vicki and Jemima aren't very fast.  
  
-I was walking all night. That's why.  
  
-All night?- Munkustrap doumbfounded.-And when did you get there?  
  
-In the morning.  
  
-On your own?  
  
-On my own.  
  
-And what about your parents? Where are they?  
  
-They've died.- Sihaya answered. 'Because of you all!' she wanted to add as she thought of her people, but she didn't do it.  
  
-Oh.- Munkustrap repaired to Sihaya.-I am awfully sorry.  
  
'I don't need your sympathy' the girl tought.  
  
-They weren't your parents and moreover you hardly know me yet.- she said then.- Why are you sorry for me then?  
  
-Haven't you heard about 'sympathy' yet?- Munkustrap smiled.  
  
-No.- Sihaya looked in the male's eyes.- In my early home, it rated as a shame if somebody displayed his emotions.- Her voice was sad, but a little sarcastic nuance was hiding in it. As soon as she said it, she rued it at once. Munkustrap took this remark in bad part noticeably.  
  
-Well, I'm sorry I am sorry for you.-he said coldly and turned away.-I go and tell to our leader, Old Deuteronomy that you are here.- he continued after a while.- Stay here, if you don't want any troubles. If everything goes well, you can stay with us, but I recommend to you: we don't like those persons, whose are think too much of themselves!  
  
Sihaya couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes; her face was burning with shame. "He has right" tought sadly. "How kind he was to me, and I…" She bursted into tears silently.  
  
Munkustrap strained himself to don't look at her. He ran away and disappeared in the shadow of the ruined buildings.  
  
  
  
5.1.1.1.1 Chapter 4~  
  
  
  
-My sir -he stepped into Old Deuteronomy's little garage. It was a hovel improvised of pieces of wood; in early times people use it as a gardener's cottage, but now it was uninhabited already- for the happiness of the wise old cat. Now he was sitting on a big ragcarpet, but when Munkustrap stepped into the room, he stood up immediatly.  
  
-Oh, Munkustrap!- he smiled.- Welcome to under my humble roof, my sonny. Is there any matter? Can I help you in anything?  
  
–We 've got a new mate, our wise leader-Munkustrap said uninterestedly.  
  
-Yes?- Old Deuteronomy said happily.- That's a good new.  
  
-It stands on the view-point - Munkustrap murmured silently. For luck Old Deuteronomy didn't hear this remark.  
  
-But what is he or she like?- asked the old male.- Say something yet!  
  
-Her name is Sihaya.- Munkustrap started ungraciously.-Her parents died already. She is almost as tall as me, she's white as the snow, but her shoulders and her hair are blue, and there's a blue mask-pattern around her eyes and a blue star on her forehead. She's breath-takingly beautiful.- He suddenly discovered that his voice is bewitched.  
  
-You're smitten with her beauty, but you're talking of her like she was one of Macavity's strumpets.- Old Deuteronomy smiled.- Should I get to know, why?  
  
-She can become one of them soon.- Munkustrap murmured.  
  
-How on earth can you say this?- took fright the wise old cat.  
  
-I've got good reasons to think this- Munkustrapanswered indifferently.-We were talking, and I got to know that her parents died in the latest years. I tried to console her, because I was really sorry for her, then she said "in her latest home, it rated as a shame, if somebody displayed his emotions!"  
  
-And, of course, you were offended.-Old Deuteronomy said sadly.- Instead of you would have stayed with her.  
  
-Why should I have done that?  
  
-What did you say about her, I think she lost her family in a day or two nearly.-expounded seriously the old male.- It is unforced that she doesn't like if somebody is sorry for her. That reminds her of the lost friends.  
  
-But I am astonished at you, Munkustrap!- he continued after a while. -How protector you are, if you treat yours so badly? Where is that responsible, warm-hearted, reliable, but for the most part, symphatetic Munkustrap, whom I know?  
  
-Yes, oh, yes- Munkustrap suddenly realized, how a big mistake he made. He bowed his head.  
  
-My poor, dear Sihaya…- he sighed with remorse.- I don't know what was the matter with me.  
  
-I think I know- Old Deuteronomy said ironically. Munkustrap looked at him inquiringly.  
  
-You're greatly taken with her- aren't you?- asked the old cat with nice ridicule in his voice.  
  
-Oh, no!… namely… I mean… or rather… Yes, I like her- replied incoherently the grey male and he scratched his head.  
  
-What do I see! Munkustrap, did you turn scarlet?- Old Deuteronomy gaffuwed.  
  
-Yes… maybe- Munkustrap said and he bursted into laughing too.  
  
-Well, I want to see her soon!- said the old cat when they finished laughing.-If you like her, she can't be bad. Listen to me, Munkustrap. Tell the others: we're going to have a little meeting this night, at the junkyard. In this way everybody can get acquinted with your Sihaya.- he smiled.  
  
-Of course- Munkustrap nodded.- I go immediately.  
  
-Well, go then –Old Deuteronomy smiled. Munkustrap bowed his head, then walked out of the hut.  
  
-These youngs…-murmured the old cat. At that moment a strange feeling crept over him.  
  
-Blue mask-pattern around her eyes and a blue star on her forehead?- he asked from himself.- I hope she isn't the same, who I think of…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
It was afternoon already. Sihaya was still sitting next to the fence, where Munkustrap left her.  
  
-Hey, you! Why are you sobbing?  
  
Sihaya tossed up her head. A red female stood in front of her, and smiled at her nicely. She was the typical type of the vamps: womanly-like body, big breasts, and -of course- beautiful face.  
  
-Why are you crying?- she repeated patiently and sitted next to Sihaya.  
  
-No, no, nothing… I don't cry.- whispered the cat-dryad, and she dashed away her tears.  
  
-No, you're don't crying, just almost die of grief.- waved her hand the female.  
  
-Tell me, what's the matter? Did you lost your way? Somebody injured you?  
  
-Oh, no!  
  
-What happened then?- asked the female a little impatientlier now.  
  
Silver slowly looked up at her.  
  
-Sorry, but I… don't want to tell it to you.- she sighed.- I don't want to tell it to anybody.  
  
The female didn't look offended.  
  
-As you like- she said.- I wanted to help you only.  
  
-Thanks very much – Sihaya sighed deeply.- But you can't help me there.  
  
-It couldn't be such as big trouble!-the female smiled.- Go on! Smile a little! We don't like to see sad breedmates of us! Oh, really… you are new here, aren't you?  
  
-Yes.-the cat-dryad nodded ungraciously.- My name is Sihaya.  
  
-Welcome here- the female smiled.- I am Bombalurina. Just call me Bom.  
  
-Hello, Bom.- Sihaya said with a little surprise. The cat-dryads never called each other by a nickname.  
  
-Look, you are don't cry already.- Bombalurina said funnily.- Well, that is something. And Misto says I haven't got any talents for magic!- She bursted into laughing.  
  
Sihaya laughed with her.  
  
-Keep cool- she said.- I have a good knowledge of the medicative-, and of the mentality-magic only too, and no more.  
  
-Just tell it to me, I'm not well up in magic- Bom smiled.- Altough when I saw you at first, I was clear about you are a sorceress, or something else. Where did you learn it?  
  
-I was born with these talents.- Sihaya replied.  
  
-Oh, you lucky beggar!- Bombalurina sighed.- You are beautiful, you understand the magic… But I still can't understand, why were you sad.  
  
-Don't trouble your head about this problem- Sihaya waved her hand.- My sorrow isn't yours.  
  
-Why not?- Bom said.- I want to be your friend. And if we are friends, and you've got any sorrow, then I've got sorrows too, whether you tell it to me or not. This is what I've to always tell my sister, Demeter. You know, she's a bit… paranoid. That's why Munkustrap left her.  
  
-Ohh… yes?- Sihaya blushed. With her feeling cat-dryad heart she was sorry for this Demeter, but she has lived for too long time beetween real cats for don't feel a little sense of relief. -Listen Bom- she changed the subject.- Haven't you seen Jemima or Victoria?  
  
-Those two little scapegraces?- Bom asked back.- No, I haven't. Do you know them already?  
  
-Yes- Sihaya replied.- And I am so anxious about them already.  
  
-You're like Munkustrap.-Bombalurina laughed.- He always fears for us, whether he has got reasons for it or not. But that's why he's our protector.  
  
Sihaya felt remorse again, as she heard the male's name. Was scared still more, when she heard his voice.  
  
-Your formed opinion of me flatters my vanity, Bom- Munkustrap said with kind ridicule. The queens turned to him.  
  
-You rascal!-Bom yelled.-You were eavesdropping, weren't you? You aren't better than that puffed-up Tugger!  
  
-Well, I never!- Munku laughed.- Aren't you his greatest fan?  
  
-Insolent fellow!- Bom flinged away with simulated angry.  
  
-Anyway- Munkustrap turned serious.- I arrived a second ago, so I didn't eavesdrop. And if I 'd had the chance, I wouldn't done it. -He looked at Sihaya, but the queen casted down her eyes in remorse.  
  
"Old Deuteronomy had right" Munku tought. "But then she's sad because of me! Oh, how a big half-wit I am!"  
  
-And should I get to know, where were you?-Bom asked impudently.  
  
-I was looking for you- Munkustrap chucked away nervously.- I couldn't know that you are here and perverting poor Sihaya.- he added ironically.  
  
-Perverting? Me?-Bom asked. She turned to Sihaya.  
  
-Isn't he cheeky?- she asked.  
  
-Surely- replied silently the cat-dryad.  
  
-And why you were looking for me?- Bom turned back to Munkustrap with arms akimbo.- Should it happen your mascular insticts are working?  
  
-That was an idiotic joke, Bom-Munkustrap said severely.- You're quite beautiful, but the world isn't made only for love making.  
  
Bombalurina impatiently waved her hand.  
  
-What a dragon of virtue!- she said.  
  
-But he may has right- Sihaya interputed silently.  
  
-I know he's right, but I don't want him to know that!-Bom whispered to her.  
  
A sorrowful smile passed over Sihaya's face.  
  
-We are going to have a meeting this night at the junkyjard- Munkustrap continued.- That's what I wanted to say to you, Bom.  
  
-A week before the Jellicle Ball? -asked the red female.- Upon what grounds?  
  
-We've got a new mate-Munku smiled and tenderly looked at Sihaya. -I think that's a sufficient reason.  
  
-Maybe- Bom nodded.- Did you tell this to Tugger too?  
  
-What do you think, where I was in the whole day?-Munkustrap smiled.  
  
-Oh, I'll go!-Bom jumped up.- Munky, I love you!  
  
-How often have I told you that I hate this adress!- grumbled the grey male.  
  
-Don't be offended, I was only joking!-Bombalurina laughed. Sihaya chuckled in a subdued voice.  
  
-At last!-Bom said.- You're laughing!  
  
-Why?- Munkustrap asked.- What did you talk about? How to use the sadness?  
  
-You are telling to me?- Bombalurina asked back. -When I found her, she was crying so much, I tought she withers away with sorrow.  
  
-But Bom!-Sihaya shouted. As Munkustrap looked at her, she quickly lowered her head again.  
  
The male slowly went to her, and kneeled down next to the sitting female. He softly fondled Sihaya's face.  
  
-Did you cry because of me?- he asked silently.  
  
The girl lifted up her head. Tears stood in her eyes.  
  
-I am very sorry I hurt you- she whispered. -I never meant to.- She sighed deeply.  
  
-I behaved like a child.  
  
-Oh, no- Munkustrap said softly and he dashed away a tear from Sihaya's face.  
  
-You behaved as it need. Me, I was such as a flapper. Sihaya dear… can you forgive me?  
  
-Me, I should ask for forgiveness –said the queen."He called me Sihaya dear!" she tought happily.  
  
-Let's forgive to each other then.- Munkustrap said nicely. Sihaya gratefully smiled at him.  
  
-Is the peace is holy?-Munku asked.  
  
-Yes.- said Sihaya silently. It seemed that they will embrace..but they couldn't.  
  
-Okay- Bom interputed.- If you stopped dribbling, we can get on. The sun sets in a half an hour.  
  
-You're right – Munkustrap nodded. He took Sihaya's hand and helped her to stand up. As Sihaya drawed herself up, she reached to the male's chin.  
  
-Munkustrap- she said.  
  
-Yes?  
  
-Haven't you met Jemima or Vicki?  
  
-Yes, I have- the male smiled.- They feared of you, but I set them at rest.  
  
-So they haven't got any trouble, have they?  
  
-They feel fine… Maybe too fine. Don't fear of them.  
  
-Oh, thanks for Raiyah- Sihaya sighed.  
  
-What…?- Bom and Munkustrap asked stupified at the same time.  
  
-Oh,… nothing, nothing- Sihaya stuttered. "Oh, my God" she tought. "If I pray to the cat-dryads' ancestress all the time, I will expose myself soon!"  
  
-What are we waiting for?- she asked then quickly.- Let's go!  
  
Turned away several times, then turned back to Bombalurina and Munkustrap.  
  
-But where?- she asked embarrasedly.  
  
Bom and Munkustrap bursted into laughing.  
  
-You're so sweet as you're standing there!-Bom chukled.  
  
-Oh, thanks- murmured Sihaya.- But now could you tell me where do we go?  
  
-Just follow us, and you'll not lose way- Munkustrap said kindly.  
  
-And if we meet with… you know, who?- Bom asked then while she was trembling. The two cats became suddenly gloomy.  
  
-With who?- Sihaya asked.  
  
-Macavity.- Munkustrap replied silently.- He's a very, very evil cat. He's ginger, very tall and thin. Beware of him!  
  
"There're a lot of your enemies, who you don't know about…" Her sister's words resonated in Sihaya's ears. "Maybe he's one of them. I hope I won't get acquinted with him too soon." A shudder passed over her body.  
  
-Can it be possible that he attacks us?- she asked in a subdued voice.  
  
-You have nothing to fear of until you're seeing this superhero-Bombalurina chuckled and showed at Munkustrap.- He always defends us!  
  
-Thanks, Bom.-replied the male loosely. He turned to Sihaya.  
  
-It would be the best, if you should walk beetween Bom and me.- he said.- Bom already knows Macavity, she can defend herself when it is necessary, but you…  
  
I confess I am concerned for you.  
  
Sihaya bowed.  
  
-I think you're right- she said.- Altough I can fight, haven't seen this Macavity yet. I don't know I should stand his ground.  
  
-Like you were Jellylorum or Jennyanydots!-Bom laughed.- They are such as… -She was looking for the good word.-… adults like you.  
  
-Leave her alone!- Munkustrap yelled at Bom funnily.- At least we've got an adult female who sometimes behaves like an adult.  
  
-But just sometimes!- Sihaya said and she winked at the chuckling Bombalurina. Bom winked back at her.  
  
-These women! -sighed drolly the grey male. Suddenly he turned serious.  
  
-Come on, girls if you don't want to be late- he smiled.- Because I don't want to be late, that's sure.  
  
They departed to the junkyard, and absorbed in a witty conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6~  
  
  
  
-Look!- the Rum Tum Tugger sneered when Munkustrap stepped into the junkyard.- Our honest and wise leader arrives at last!- He laughed on his humour.- I hope that famous female isn't a saint virgin, or she will regret that I put off my rendez-vous with Cassandra because of her!- He winked at Cassy who was sitting next to him. Everybody who was there laughed, except Munkustrap.  
  
-Do you want an educative slap in your face, Tugger?- he asked rigolously.  
  
-I hit out your teeth before you could do anything!-Tugger said resolutely. He stood up immediately, ready for fighting.  
  
-We'll see!-Munkustrap replied mockingly. The two males attacked each other after a second. It wasn't a long fight; as usually, it finished by Munkustrap's victory.  
  
-Bravo, Munku!- Mistoffelees shouted, who was sitting on a comfortable car- tyre  
  
(of course, next to Victoria).-You did it well!  
  
-Okay, okay- Tugger grumbled, while he stood up.- You won. But the seducter is me!- he sneered and took his arm on Etcetera's shoulder who was just beaming with delight.  
  
-Right, right- Victoria said impatiently at that moment.- Munku is the best fighter, Tugger is the best man. But where's she, Munkustrap?  
  
-Oh, I nearly forgot her!- The grey male turned back.- Come in, Bom!- he shouted.  
  
-We didn't ask for Bom, we asked for…- Tugger's voice faltered, as he stared at the princess who stepped into the junkyard. But not only he was staring at her. The whole tribe's eyes were glued on the stepping-into girl.  
  
Sihaya stepped back; she was frightened at the lot of new faces. At that moment somebody touched her back. Munkustrap! Sihaya turned to him slowly.  
  
-Munkustrap- she whispered.- Help me pray!  
  
-Don't fear, Sihaya- answered the male tenderly. He sensed the female's alarm.  
  
-Look around; nobody wants to hurt you.  
  
-Sihaya! Sihaya!- cried a little female voice at this moment.  
  
-Jemi! –The queen collared the kitten.- My dear! Are you okay?  
  
The kitten embraced her like she should be her mother.  
  
-I should ask that!- Jemima answered impatiently.- We were running, running,  
  
then we looked behind ourself- and you weren't here! What are you up to?  
  
-This points the moral always take a look over your shoulder, if somebody follows you– Sihaya smiled.- Sorry, girls, I fell behind you. I was too tired.  
  
-But at least you haven't got any problem, that's the most important- Jemima embraced Sihaya again. She didn't reached to the older female's shoulder neither so the cat-dryad could easily put her arms round the kitten.  
  
-But where's Vicki?- she asked.- I haven't seen her recently.  
  
-Oh, she is there, with her suitor…- Jemi showed back and sneered.  
  
-No…-came a voice at that moment.- She's here with her suitor.  
  
-Vicki!- Sihaya breathed the sigh of relief.- Thanks for Rai… for God, you are well.  
  
Victoria stood behind the grumbling Jemima, with Mistoffelees on her right.  
  
-Of course I'm well- she sneered.- I've got a personal magician.- She smiled at Misto.  
  
Sihaya and Mistoffelees looked each other.  
  
-Hi there- said joyly the black male.- I'm Mistoffelees. Just call me Misto.  
  
-Hello- replied the cat-dryad.-I'm Sihaya.You can call me Siya.-she added.  
  
"Well, if they call each other by a nickname, I don't want to loose contact with them"she tought resolutely.  
  
-Listen, Misto, Sihaya understands the magic- Jemima interputed.  
  
The magical cat stared at the cat-dryad surprisedly, but his surprise changed into joy after a while.  
  
-That's great!- he shouted.- Hey, Sihaya, don't we make a fireball together?  
  
-Sorry, Misto, but I 'm not interested in the fire-magic. –answered the queen. She saw the jealousy in Vicki's eyes, and anyway, she didn't understood the fire-magic really.  
  
The sorcerer cat looked very angry.  
  
-But not in front of the children, Misto!- Sihaya shouted then.- How bad are you speaking… sorry, meaning?  
  
A surprised whisper ran through the cats, who slowly closed round the female.  
  
-Can you mind-read?- Cassandra asked religiously.  
  
-Yes, but I don't do it often-Sihaya nodded.- My parents didn't like it.  
  
-And we don' t like it too- Munkustrap said severely.- Keep in respect the others'  
  
secret dreams!  
  
Sihaya bowed her head in remorse.  
  
-I will- she replied with red faces.- Forgive me.  
  
Munkustrap smiled and lifted up her head gently. Their sight enlaced in each other.  
  
-Oooh, Munku!- Jemima sneered.- You're immediately in lo…-Jellylorum stopped Jemima's mouth, but too late. Munkustrap snatched his hand back away from Sihaya's face.  
  
-Listen!- came a voice at that moment. They all turned at the course of the tone.  
  
Two cats, surely twins, were standing behind them and listening to something.  
  
-They're Coricopat and Tantomile- Jemima whispered into Sihaya's ears.- They're our second in command magicians.  
  
-Listen! –repeated silently the taller. "Coricopat" Sihaya thought.  
  
-Old Deuteronomy arrives!-added the other. "And Tantomile" the female smiled.  
  
And really: at the other side of the junkyard, Old Deuteronomy entered in and smiled at his loved cats.  
  
All the cats ran to him. The youngs embraced him, the olders shook his hand. And he gave a smile to everybody. They were a family. Sihaya's heart sanked as she looked at them with feeling. She was sad, because she knew she never will belong to them really. She was a cat-dryad, not a cat. The cat-dryads are the offsprings of the cats's dreams, hopes and desires; that's why they never can become one with them. Siya, first in her life, was ashamed of her descent.  
  
Meanwhile Old Deuteronomy sat down on the car-tyre, where Misto sat a minute ago. Munkustrap helped him to sit down, then he turned back and ran to Sihaya who was still standing at the end of the junkyard.  
  
-Come- he said.-Don't fear. I'm here with you.  
  
Sihaya knew he's smiling. She strained herself to don't look in his eyes. She didn't want to turn scarlet within sight of all.  
  
Munkustrap took her hand and led her to Old Deuteronomy. Suddenly Siya realized she stands lonely beetween the cats and the wise old male. The queen made a deep bow to him respectfully. ' But why is he looking at me so strangely?' she thought.  
  
Old Deuteronomy really looked at her gloomily. He motioned Sihaya to go nearer. The queen obeided to him. She was standing towards the old male.  
  
- Go further back, cats!-Old Deuteronomy turned to them.- I've got to talk to Sihaya in private.  
  
The cats obeided reluctantly, except Munkustrap. He was still taking Sihaya's hand. He felt that he must stay with the queen; but at that moment the Sihaya turned to him. There was something in her smile from which Munku involuntarily stepped back altough she didn't look at him gloomy. Sihaya turned back to Old Deuteronomy ungraciously. She didn't like to do this kind of magic what she did a moment ago.  
  
-Sit down next to me- said the old male. His sever look suddenly melt. He caressed the female's face.  
  
-Why are you here, Mistress of Moon?- he asked softly.- What happened to your breedmates?  
  
Sihaya got frightened. 'Mistress of Moon' was the adress of the female cat-dryads! ' He's recognized me!' she realized.  
  
I… I don't understand you, sir…-she stuttered.  
  
Old Deuteronomy turned serious.  
  
-It's no good to lie me, dear- he said.-I'm old. I've been through so much. And if somebody sees a cat-dryad, he will never forget his meeting with her. Especially her eyes. Like your eyes. The cat-dryads are the guards of the cats' souls, so in their look there are mirrored our dreams, hopes and hearts. That's why we can't see ourselves in your eyes. That's why I can't see myself in your eyes.  
  
Sihaya lowered her head. She understood, there's no reason for lying to the old male.  
  
-You're right.- she sighed.- I'm a cat- dryad.  
  
Old Deuteronomy took her hands.  
  
-You can trust me.- he said softly.-I won't tell it to the others if you aren't agree. But I would like to know, why are you here, beetween the mortals?  
  
Sihaya tossed up her head. Tears stood in her eyes.  
  
-Because the cat-dryads's nation had died.- She bowed her head again.- I'm the last cat-dryad. My sister brought me here in the morning.  
  
-What??…- Old Deuteronomy dombfounded.- What do you mean by that? It can't be possible, the cat-dryads can't die, they're immortals!  
  
-We were immortals.- Sihaya sighed deeply.- Cats say that people have lost their dreams and desires, they're as grey as a rock… but the cats, they can't realize, they've lost their heartfelt hopes too. And as your dreams become more and more grey, as the hope perishes out of your hearts… we're perishing with your dreams too. We have gradually lost our immortality. –she explained sadly.- Everyone of my mates were died. I'm the last all of us. And I'm here with you. But I don't know if is there any reasons for it.  
  
Old Deuteronomy looked at the queen and suddenly he was ashamed of himself. He realized how many times he told the youngs who were playing they're fairy creatures: 'This is the reality, dears. Reverie is for children.'  
  
He would not have dreamt that he devastates the cat-nymphs with these sentences. He lifted up the queen's head.  
  
-Listen to me, Sihaya- he said.- Nobody, do you understand, nobody can get to know who you are in real. It's too dangerous. We mustn't imperil the last cat-dryads's life. We need you, Siya.- He smiled and fondled Sihaya's head.  
  
-We need your gifts: the hope, the desire and the dreams.  
  
He stood up, and motioned the queen to stand up too.  
  
-Now you're one of us, Sihaya.-he said in a strong voice.- Welcome to the Jellicles!  
  
-Hooorray!- a young girl shouted. Siya hardly could collar Jemima (who else?).  
  
Jemi took Sihaya's hand and led her to the others. Sihaya now stood toward two older female cats. One of them was tiger- striped and leopard spotted, the other's fur was beige-coloured.  
  
-Hello, dear, I'm Jennyanydots.-said the leopard-spotted and she smiled.  
  
-And me, I am Jellylorum- added the other. She was smiling too.  
  
-Hello, I'm Sihaya- the queen nodded. The olders shook her hand.  
  
-Hi there, I'm Skimbleshanks- said an other tom-cat. He was orange-fured, and he wore a brown waistcoat. He was grinning so funny that Sihaya must laugh. Suddenly somebody pinched her on her bottom. Sihaya indignantly turned around and she slapped the impudent fellow on his face.  
  
Tugger jumped back and he touched his burning face.  
  
-What a forceful woman!- he sneered.  
  
Jemima religiously embraced Sihaya.  
  
-Do you know who is he?-she asked with serene countenance.- He's the famous Rum Tum Tugger, the best man of the world! He touched you, it's a great honour!  
  
Tugger impudently sneered at Sihaya who coldly measured him with her eyes. Really, he was very handsome. But Sihaya didn't like this type of men. Munku is better.  
  
-I don't care- she said indifferently.- Don't you dare again!- she casted in Tugger's face.  
  
-Look! Somebody who isn' captivated of Tugger!-Misto laughed, and all the others.  
  
-Very funny!- Tugger shouted.-Anyway, I don't like cold women. I prefer the little, innosense ones…-he embraced Etcetera, like he shouldn't be interested in Sihaya, but his real intention was to make her jealous.  
  
It didn't succeed. Sihaya negligently throwed her head back.  
  
-Never mind. Me, I don't like machos, so we're one. – She sneered cheekily.  
  
The Jellicles bubbled over with laughter (except Tugger-of course-).  
  
Sihaya felt that somebody regards her from the first moment. She turned around several times-and saw a female who stood behind Skimbleshanks and now she went to Siya.  
  
-Hello there- she said. She was brown and white.- My name is Demeter.  
  
-Hello, I'm Sihaya- Siya replied. "So she's that famous Demeter." she tought. Measured her with her eyes. There were something in Dem's eyes, which is  
  
surprised Sihaya. They were like deep water; you can see yourself in them but you can't see their depth.  
  
Then Sihaya had to turn around, there were a lot of cats who wanted to greet her.  
  
But she felt Demeter's look on her back all along.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7~  
  
  
  
  
  
The dawn was redly shining in the bottom of the sky. Sihaya was asleep on a car-tyre. Her night really was very tiring. She's got to know the whole tribe and it wasn't a little group. Anyway she didn't complained. She knew that the cats have received her into the tribe; and it was a very good feeling.  
  
She felt somebody regards her, in her dream too. She strained herself to wake up.  
  
She strechted herself then looked around, and recognized Demeter. She was sitting in front of her, and watched her attentively. They didn't talk to each other for minutes.  
  
-Why I've got the feeling I've seen you somewhere before?- Demeter asked at last. She asked that, but she knew the answer. And Sihaya knew too.  
  
-Because you can see- she replied.- You know what does "dream" mean.  
  
Demeter sighed. Tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
-My only wish was let me see a cat-dryad once in my life- she said in a subdued voice.- And now it came true. The cat-dryad, who brings a new spring into our hearts, sits in front of me.-A smile flitted across her face then she became gloomy again. Went to Sihaya and sat next to her.-Why am I sad nevertheless?  
  
Siya hardly could detain her tears.  
  
-You can feel our pain-she explained.- You can feel it when we're crying for your help and you can hear our souls singing their departing song. You feel you must help us.- She sighed deeply.- But now it's too late for anyone to help us. Everyone of my mates has died because of the ignorant mortals who think reverie is for children and hope is for fools. Only me, I am the last living cat- dryad. And already I won't live so long too.  
  
-I don't want you to leave us!- Dem cried.- I believe in you!  
  
-There's no reason for it- Sihaya lowered her head sadly.- Nobody can rise again. The nation of the cat-dryads's neither.  
  
-I don't care- Demeter said resolutely. – You're our souls' mistress, and I believe in your power.  
  
Sihaya looked at her. The other queen's resolve touched her.  
  
-If you really mean it then I would ask something of you.-she said then.- Don't tell anybody who am I, please! I don't want more persons to know it.  
  
-Neither Munkustrap?- Demeter smiled mysteriously.  
  
Sihaya felt she turns scarlet, but she didn't understand why Demeter says that. Wasn't she Munku's early lover?  
  
-Neither Munkustrap.-she nodded finally, but not as resolutely as she would have doing it.  
  
Demeter nodded.  
  
-You can trust me, Mistress of Moon- she said.  
  
Sihaya shook her head.  
  
-Please don't call me that name.- she said sadly.- I'm Sihaya, the new Jellicle. That's my only adress.  
  
Demeter agreed with a smile.  
  
-Siya.-she nodded. The queens embraced each other. Sihaya knew she's found a friend for life.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8~  
  
(a week later)  
  
-OK, Sihaya, I understand you. You can mind-read, you like to sleep at night, you're daintier than anyone else, you like staring at the moon, altough you haven't got any reasons why are you doing it… But don't you think that that it is carrying a bit too far?  
  
Bombalurina simply loved to cavil and now she had good reasons for it. She and Siya were on the coast of that river which rolled along near the junkyard; exactlier she was sitting under a tree, but Siya drew out the thong of her hair and shook her head. Her hair flew down her shoulder like white silk. It wasn't too long but it sparkled like many diamonds together.  
  
-Don't make bones about it, Bom!- she said.-I just want to have a bath.  
  
-That's the trouble! - Bombalurina grumbled.- A cat who likes the water! Well, I never!  
  
-Who said I like water?- Sihaya asked.- I just want to be really clean at least once in a year. Or don't YOU said tonight is the most particural night of the year?  
  
-What do you think, what is your tongue for… Hey!  
  
Siya jumped into the water and by chance she sprinkled Bom but she didn't observe it. She dived into the water head over ears and enjoyed how the waves fondled her body. For a while she saw Munkustrap… but at that moment she heard again Bom's voice:  
  
-OK, friend, it's enough! Come out of the water, before your mouth turns blue.  
  
Sihaya slowly turned to her.  
  
-Bom, if you're so anxious about me, then go and give notice of if somebody's coming.  
  
Bom turned away fretfully.  
  
-Go and give notice of if somebody is coming…- she cried out.- Somebody is coming!  
  
Siya hardly had time to turn to her; the "somebodies" stood on the coast already. To mention them by their name: Tugger, Jemima, Etcetera, Demeter, Jellylorum, Alonzo and Munkustrap.  
  
-Oh, pox on you!- Siya whispered irritatedly.  
  
-What do I see!- Tugger sneered.- Sihaya, the most beautiful queen of the tribe, really stands in the water?  
  
-You have nothing to do with it.- Siya casted in his face.-I'm standing there where I want to stand!  
  
-What a forceful woman!- Tugger said the same what he said when he first met Sihaya. Siya remembered that and knowing that, she said this in patronizing manner:  
  
-What a poor vocabulary!  
  
-Stop the quareling!-Munkustrap snapped.- You're behaving like children!  
  
Tugger just sneered, but Siya turned her back to them spectacularly and continued her bathing.  
  
-Anyway it's amazing- she heard Munkustrap's kind voice behind her back. –I've never seen a cat in water before.  
  
Siya was really angry now yet.  
  
-You're the tenth, who've said this for five minutes!- she snapped and turned to the male.-If you don't like me in water, turn away!  
  
Short pause.  
  
-I didn't mean it for mockering- she heard Munkustrap's reply after a while.  
  
-Forgive me if I hurt you.  
  
Sihaya turned away. Munku was a real mystery for her. Now too, as he was standing on the river-coast, with his manly creatures, brawny body, he seemed like a wise, handsome hero. Siya felt her heartbeats accelerating.  
  
She couldn't know Munku feels the same. He always tought that Sihaya is like a love-godess. Beautiful and sensuality radiates of her.  
  
-Anyway, I like you wetty.- he smiled cheekily. As Sihaya talked to Tugger before, everyone thought she'll answer him pat.-but instead of that Siya blushed. Munkustrap smiled and stepped nearer to her. He streched forth his hand towards the queen.  
  
-Come out of the water- he said.- So that you won't catch a cold.  
  
Siya took his hand and stepped out of the water. At that moment Jemima sprang to the river.  
  
-What's the water like, Sihaya?- she asked and touched the surface.  
  
-Lie low of the river, Jemi!- Siya cried.- The current of water is very strong at that place!  
  
-Ok, ok, I just want to look in the surface of the water…  
  
A moment later the branch on that Jemi sat, broke off. The little queen fell into the river! Jellylorum shouted:  
  
-My dear!- Jemi was her daughter.  
  
Jemi's head appeared out of the water. The river carried along her farther and farther.  
  
-Help!- she cried.  
  
-Hold out Jemi! I go!- Munkustrap shouted.- Siya… STOOP!  
  
Before he have could keep her back, Sihaya jumped into the river and swam towards the kitten. Jemi desperately floundered. Finally her head disappeared in the water.  
  
-JEMI!-Sihaya plunged in the river after taking a deep breath.  
  
She was swimming under water, deeper and deeper, but she didn't find Jemima.  
  
She couldn't open her eyes or take breath so it wasn't a very advantageous position!  
  
Suddenly her hand caught a tuft. 'Jemi!' Sihaya strongly took her by her shoulders as she found them and tried to swam up to surface.  
  
"Air!" she tought." Somebody give me air or I'll die!"  
  
Oh, at last! They appeared out of the water. Siya looked down at Jemi. She raised up the kitty to make her get air and she looked around while she was still carried along by the water.  
  
-That stone!- she shouted.- We climb up it… Just a little more… I got it!  
  
She climbed up the stone, dagging Jemima, and collapsed down. She could hear that Jemi says, You saved my life, but nothing more. But then she heard:  
  
-Siya!…Oh, Siyaa!- and she felt a big wave sweeping her away.  
  
-SIHAYAAA!- Jemima cried like a fool.  
  
Munkustrap got there at that moment. The stone stood next to the river coast  
  
so Munkustrap wanted to help Jemima to climb on the coast.  
  
-Where's Sihaya?- he asked.  
  
-Oh, Munku, leave me here! Go after Siya, the water washed her away!- She showed at the river.  
  
-Oh, Sihaya… NOOO!- Munku saw the difting body, dived into the water and swam after the difting Siya. Thanks for God, she was too light to sink down.  
  
Siya was unconciously carried off by the water." Let me die, primeval gods" she tought. "I'll die." But what does she feel? Somebody… somebody takes her by her waist and swims with her. And now… Sihaya can't feel that watery weightlessness, just two holding arms. "Am I hearing His voice?"  
  
-Siya! Sihaya, my dear, wake up!  
  
I must open my eyes. Go on Siya!  
  
-Sihaya! Don't leave us!- Jemi's voice!  
  
Just a little more… Try again, Sihaya, don't give up!  
  
Hardly at last her eyes opened. She weakly looked around. She was lying on the coast. Jemi sat on her left side. She jumped up when Sihaya looked at her.  
  
-Hoooray!- she yelled.-You're living!  
  
-Little rascal!- Sihaya murmured. She has just noticed that she was lying beetween two holding, brawny arms. She looked upon Munkustrap's face. The male was gently smiling at her.  
  
-You saved my life, Munku- Sihaya whispered affectedly.  
  
Munkustrap tenderly caressed her face.  
  
-I did what I had to do.- he answered.  
  
The others got there at that moment.  
  
-Siya!- Demeter cried and she kneeled down next to her friend. The girls embraced each other.  
  
-Bad girl! You're a very bad girl!- Bombalurina sat down next to them. She was sobbing. She took Sihaya's hand. –I tought you've died!  
  
-Bom!… Oh, Bom, please don't cry!-Siya said.  
  
Bom sneezed.  
  
-Don't you dare to do such a thing once again, or I… I won't cry, I'll kill you with my own hands!- she threated.  
  
-I promise.-Sihaya smiled.  
  
Bom embraced Siya again.  
  
-Ok.- she said. –Then I don't cry.  
  
-Three cheers for Sihaya, the heroine!-Tugger yelled then.  
  
-Hooorrraaayy!- the others echoed happily.  
  
Sihaya wouldn't has thought of that she will ever smile at Tugger, but at that moment she did that. She looked at the others gracefully, then turned back to Munku, who was still holding her. They didn't talk for minutes just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Munku helped her to stand up.  
  
-Take care of yourself- he said, smiling.- Or the ball will loose a great dancer.  
  
He smiled at the queen then turned back and walked away.  
  
-Love at the first sight.  
  
Sihaya turned away and saw Demeter. She was smiling. Siya blushed.  
  
-What are you talking about?- she asked with badly hidden unconcern.  
  
Demeter laughed and took her hand on Siya's shoulder.  
  
-I'm not blind, Sihaya.-she said mysteriously.- I used to be Munku's lover some time ago too. I know his emotions, if I can say such a thing. I know he likes you.  
  
And I know you like him too.  
  
-I mustn't love him, Dem!- Siya sighed.- It would break the primeval laws of the cat-dryads. That female who loves a normal cat… she's a traitor, a betrayer.  
  
-You're the last of them, Siya. These rules don't concern you longer.- Dem looked into Siya's eyes.- Believe me, friend. Love is stronger and more powerful than any rule.  
  
Sihaya waved her hand.  
  
-Love… it flies away. Never endures for ever.  
  
-Except Munku's love.  
  
-Munku's love?- asked Sihaya.- Why did he leave you then, if his love is sooo much strong? Oh, Dem… Sorry!  
  
Dem motioned her to stay silent. She dashed away her tears.  
  
-Look, Siya… he didn't love me. He liked me, idolized me as a godess… but he didn't love me.-she explained.- We weren't a well-matched couple. I'm too dreamy, and weak, but Munku neeeds a strong woman who helps him leading us. We left each other by mutual agreement.- Dem deeply sighed, but her eyes suddenly twinkled.  
  
-But now the question is YOU, Sihaya.-she smiled.- I love you two and I'd like to see you happy. Reply honestly, please. Do you like Munku?  
  
Sihaya's eyes misted as she bowed. She knew that she said, she betrayed her people with.  
  
-Yes.- she sighed.- I like him.  
  
Demeter smiled mysteriously.  
  
-Then listen to me. I've got an idea.  
  
  
  
Chapter~9  
  
  
  
The dark night slowly descended at the junkyard. It seemed to be empty and silent like a graveyard. But look at that the car- tyre. Somebody is on it.  
  
Munkustrap, altough he didn't see any body, knew that the whole tribe were there, hiding behind fragmentses and rubbish. He creeped at the middle then he stood up and began the ball.  
  
-Are you blind when you're born?  
  
He knew that the answer will come behind his right side by Demeter. He nodded when he heard the reply.  
  
-Can you see in the dark?  
  
"Wait a minute! This wasn't Demeter!" Munku thought. "And it came from my left side!"  
  
Munku quiclky turned around and he saw…  
  
-Sihaya!- he wanted to yell but he could kept back himself in time. Siya was sitting down at that moment. Munku gently smiled at her, whereupon the girl blushed and casted down her eyes. Demeter was hiding next to her and winked at Munkustrap.  
  
"You two magical witches" Munku thought. He didn't know: be angry or happy?  
  
At last he decide to follow the second. Then he had to turn back; the ball went on.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cats felt extremely well. Old Deuteronomy had already arrived so the cats could all rejoyce.  
  
Except some ones.  
  
-But I can't dance, Dem!- Sihaya whispered.- Don't make a fool of me!  
  
-Do not worry- Demeter replied.- Take a long look at the first dance then you'll know what to do. Sorry, Plato awaits.  
  
Dem went away and entered beetween the dancing cats with her suitor.  
  
Siya was amazed at how the cats could dance so in time, like lot of ballerinas. And she was afraid too: what if she must dance?  
  
The trouble came like a bolt from the blue. The first song came to an end and the cats almost all sat down except some queens among Bombalurina. She danced some steps then saw the sitting Sihaya and ran to her.  
  
-Come, Siya!- she yelled and took her friend's hand.-Let's cheer up this crowd!  
  
-No, Bom, I caaaaan't…- Siya hadn't got time to finish the sentence, Bom dragged her out at the ballroom. So she stood there, there wasn't escape yet. Bom winked at her then started to dance. All the others watched them attentively.  
  
-Help me gods- Siya murmured and tried to imitate Bom's steps.  
  
She was best in surprise when she realized: like the dance would run in her blood. Without any exertion she could dance in the same way and steps like Bombalurina. After a while she took courage and danced some independent pares. And yes, Bom followed her! Siya laughed happily. Suddenly she took her friend's hands and started to spin with Bom who gladly imitated her. The girls laughed stentoriously, then they turned out of the ballroom with some graceful piruets. The cats clapped, like fools. Tugger showed the the mark of victory. Bom was shining but Siya's heartbeats accelerated because of Munku's smile.  
  
Bom ran to the other females, Sihaya jumped back next to Demeter, who embraced her friend eagerly.  
  
-I know you can do a lot of incredible things, but I wouldn't have thought that you're so much skilful!- she giggled.-You were joking when you said you can't dance, weren't you?  
  
-No, Dem.-Siya shook her head.-It was a kind of miracle! I don't know how could it be possible!  
  
-You're very clever. That's normal, isn't that?  
  
-No.- Siya sighed deeply.-If I were a cat, then it were normal. You're all a family, it doesn't matter you're living in Egypt or in America. The primeval customs, like dance, run in your blood. That's why you mustn't learn too much, you can dance like a swan in your childhood too. We, the cat-dryads could dance beautifully, more beautiful than the cats, but our dances are not like yours. They are like the classical ballet, with human words, and they're very different from yours.  
  
-So this is the strange point.-Demeter finished.-You could dance one of our dances, altough you're a cat-dryad.  
  
-Exactly.-Sihaya nodded.- Why I could dance with Bom? Maybe I became a cat?  
  
-I hope.-Dem smiled.- Not because of me.- She embraced Siya's shoulder and showed at the other direction. Sihaya followed her finger…and her eyes met Munkustrap's sight. Munku looked at her so nicely that Siya blushed and casted down her eyes, smiling.  
  
Suddenly she tossed up her head. Dem looked at her inquirignly.  
  
- Siya… what's the matter?  
  
Sihaya looked across the yard.  
  
- I'm feeling… an evil being. A very evil being is approaching.  
  
Demeter swallowed hard. She was quaking with fear.  
  
- My God… it's him – she said, trembling. Siya hadn't time to ask who is that, cause at that moment Demeter sprang upand shouted at th top of her voice:  
  
- MACAVITY!  
  
A stroke of lightning swept across the sky. The cats screamed up. If Munku wouldn' has been there, there surely had been a panic, but the Jellicle protector stood so bravely and resolutely at the middle of the yard like he could defend all of them. The cats drew courage from his exemplary behaviour.  
  
At that moment the fearful, giant ginger cat appeared at the entry of the yard, with his little, ugly minders around him. So much wickedness radiated of him that Siya's heart gave a leap out of fear, but not just hers. Jennyanydots embraced his daughters, Cetty and Electra, Asparagus, Misto and Skimble were standing in front of Old Deuteronomy, Alonzo and Tugger were defending some females… but all of them were trembling.  
  
Macavity looked around mockingly and laughed at their fear.  
  
- Look, what heroes! – he sneered. – Crowd of babies! Oh, hello, Munku! – he greeted mockingly the brave male. – It's great to see you again!  
  
Munkustrap courageously faced Macavity.  
  
- It's great for me… I can try my new fight- figures. – he answered. – Make yourself clear, or we will kick you out of here!  
  
- Kick me out? – Macavity looked around and looked each cat up and down contemptously, while he was still laughing. – These coward, bloodless…  
  
His laughter failed him, his eyes became round. The cats followed his look.  
  
Macavity was staring at Sihaya. 


End file.
